Frozen
by MadameFrost634
Summary: A Pre-slash for Declan/Michael. Nothing is a harsher reminder of just how out of his depth Michael is than nature herself. Will Declan be able to tear himself from his musings on a certain young Irishman and be able to rescue him this time. Or has Michael's luck finally run out?


This is my first attempt at writing my own fanfic, I'm a long time reader but never attempted myself so I must apologise in advance for any mistakes below. But I've fallen madly in love with this show and am shipping Declan/Michael like crazy, and with not to many fics (although the ones I've read have been wonderful) I've had a go. Please feel free to give me constructive criticism.

 **Frozen**

Up until a few minutes ago if you'd asked Michael he'd tell you that after 3 months in the wilderness he was no longer the wide eyed city boy who couldn't even start a fire. In his stead he'd become, if not a master survivalist then at least a somewhat competent one. At least that's what he told himself firmly trying to quiet the voice in the back of his head telling him just how out of his depth he really was, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Sokanon.

Trying to convince himself that he was just about managing was usually a lot easier especially when he had Declan around to guarantee he wouldn't be carried of by a hungry bear or have his throat slit in the night. And god if that didn't start his racing mind off in to just when exactly Declan Harp, Declan 'murderous savage' Harp, had come to signify safety for him.

In fact it was the same sense of safety he only remembered feeling once before, when he'd been small and all his worries and fears were nothing compared to the power of his Ma's arms around him. Not that he'd ever tell anyone this as he was sure the fearsome trader would not be happy with the comparison.

But a few minutes could change everything and Michael didn't think there was anything that could remind him just how out of place he was like the predicament he had found himself in. He'd been practising his tracking with Sokanon, trying to find and identify different animal tracks within sight of their temporary camp as a way to pass the rare few days of peace they'd been having. He'd been doing well, or well enough that Sokanon had stopped berating him every five minutes, when the fearsome warrior had been called back over to the camp.

She'd told him in no uncertain terms not to move from where she left him but Michael had never been the best at following orders. Seeing a set of tracks he was sure Sokanon had not seen, or surely she'd have pointed them out he'd reasoned, he'd moved towards them running through all the animals he'd been taught to see if he could identify the small prints when he'd heard a loud cracking beneath him. He barley remembered looking down before the world had fell away beneath his feet. Suddenly cold like he'd never felt before hit him knocking the breath from his lungs with it's force. Michael was flailing panicked, all reason and thought had been knocked from his mind by the mix of panic at suddenly being beneath water and cold, oh god so cold. Never having been taught to swim he floundered reaching up towards the small beam of light he could see and grabbing the edge of the ice with his frozen hands. He desperately tried to haul himself out of the the frozen lake. But it was useless his now numb hands couldn't get a grip on the slick surface and he was unable to drag himself out.

"This is it" He thought. He'd survived years on the streets of London, months aboard a hostile ship, and the combined wrath and might of Lord Benton and Declan Harp, all for him to die because he couldn't just listen to Sokanon and do as he was told. Black spots began to overtake his vision as the last of his air left his lungs. He felt his eyes began to slip closed then as he lost all grip on the ice above, his body involuntary beginning to shut down.

"Harps going to be so disappointed" was the last thought to flash across his mind before he saw something reach down beneath the ice into the freezing waters. The cold had permeated his brain enough that his mind was too sluggish to really feel the groping hand turn into a strong grip on the back of his collar before it jerked him quickly upwards.

The sudden feel of the brisk wilderness air on his face caused him to start back to consciousness his mouth opening and shutting as he tried to drag air into his burning lungs.

As soon as he was able to draw in enough air that he no longer felt quite so much like he was suffocating he became aware of just how cold he was. Every part of him from his feet to his scalp felt like it was made of ice, he couldn't stop the deep bone racking shudders that overtook his body as he desperately tried to make his mind move past the shock of his current freezing state so that he could move or something, ANYTHING just as long as he could get warm.

It was then that he became aware of voices surrounding him as someone began to pull his clothes off. "No" his mind screamed trying to force his numb shaking limbs to do as he told them. Didn't the people surrounding him understand that he was freezing. Why were they trying to take his clothes when he was so obviously about to freeze to death.

"Stop fighting Dammit"

"Declan" He thought trying to make his eyes focus, something that was becoming harder by the second.

"No Michael, stay awake, you have to stay awake lad" he felt more than heard Declan say as the feared fur trader began to slap his face lightly continuing to pull his shirt and jacket off him. He looked down when he felt his belt being pulled off before he was stripped of his pants by, oh Christ, Sokanon. He could just about make out the fearsome warrior through his hazy vision, and my god if he didn't wish had he just listened and stayed put. Now not only was he going to freeze to death but he was going to do so bare arsed in front of the two people he had began to look up to more than anyone else in his short miserable life.

It was getting harder now to stay awake the ice water and shock making his eyelids feel like they were made of lead. He tried to stay conscious desperate not to disappoint Declan any more than he surely already had, but it proved to be impossible and before he knew it he'd slipped into unconsciousness, his body finally giving in.

…...

 **Declan POV**

For the first time in what felt like an age, Declan Harp and his followers were enjoying a few days of peace. Too wordly to know that this quiet was not just the calm before a storm, the giant woodsman was never the less determined to enjoy their brief respite. He looked out across the camp to the tree line where Sokanon was trying to teach Michael how to track. Declan smiled as he watched his sister in law run her hands through her hair in exasperation. Michael may have been a streetwise and talented pickpocket, but those skills counted for little in the wild.

But even Sokanon would agree that the boy certainly didn't lack for enthusiasm and to be fair the young Irishman was usually a quick learner however the more refined skills such as the tracking he was now learning were simply too alien and would take time and patience for him to perfect.

Feeling a rare stab of pity for his long time friend he shouted her over intending to offer to take over the lesson. He watched her turn to Michael guessing by her gesturing that she was telling the boy in no uncertain terms what would happen to him if he moved an inch from where she left him. Declan was wise enough never to mention it to Sokanon but he couldn't help but note that for all her brusqueness she came across more like an exasperated older sibling to the boy. Treating him with the same mix of impatience and care that he remembered her showing her sister when he and his wife had first began to court.

It still hurt to think of his wife and the family he had lost, it always caused a dark mix of grief and hatred to settle over the space in his chest where he was sure his heart had once resided before that bastard Benton had ripped it out. But he could admit that lately he had been able to think back to his beloved wife and child without the pain consuming every part of him. It still hit him as it always did, and knew always would, but now he could feel something new alongside the usual hate, a sort of warmth that made his grief a little easier to bear.

It allowed him to think back on those few blissful years fondly and remember the joy and love his family had brought to his life before they were taken from him. He remembered his wife's smile, her deep brown eyes that always seemed to be sparkling with life, and the warmth that had radiated out of her. He thought of his young son as well of how the boy had copied him with a sort of reverence that told of his belief that his father was the greatest man alive. More than once when he'd prepared to leave on a hunting mission he'd found the boy following him closely dragging his toy bow and dagger around after his father and begging to be took along.

As he sat watching Sokanon walk towards him he let his mind once again wander. He tried to think on when exactly it was that his hatred had loosened it's hold on him, but subconsciously he knew exactly when it had happened. It was when he'd been rudely interrupted from his work by a drink addled priest and a scruffy scrap of a lad who'd managed to become far too precious to Declan far too quickly. The fearsome tracker pushed the unwanted thoughts determinedly to the back of his mind refusing to give them any more of his time.

He'd glanced back up upon hearing Sokanon's approaching footsteps, it was then that he noted their young Irishmen's absence. A sickening stab of panic struck him as he shouted out the boy's name.

"Michael, Michael, where the hell are you. You'd better get back here right now or I swear I'll throw you to the next wolf I see" He roared jumping up towards the tree line with his usual speed and agility. Sokanon had spun back towards where she had left the boy upon seeing Declan's panic and felt a similar sense of dread pass through her. "Michael where are you, I told you stay where I could see you" She shouted as she and Declan moved quickly and quietly to where they had last seen the lad.

"There" He spun to where Sokanon pointed and saw the footprints leading of towards the snow covered lake just beyond their camp. He noted that there seemed to be no indication of foul play but still warned Sokanon to be wary as they moved quickly to the lake trying not to fear the worst. Declan knew that those who knew the land would know of the lake's existence, but to those that didn't their was little to distinguish it at this time of the year from the rest of the snow covered earth.

He wasn't sure what he was seeing at first but when his mind caught up he ran at full pelt ignoring Sokanon's shouts to stop. He knew she was trying to warn him about the broken ice but all he could think about was how he needed to get Michael out of the water NOW. He dived down at the edge of the lake sliding on his stomach to the hole where Michaels arms were holding on. He stabbed his knife into the ice to stop him once he reached the hole, still making sure to keep his weight spread on his front to ensure he didn't join Michael beneath the ice. He reached down into the frigid water just as the boy let go of the ice, luckily able to grab Michael's collar and drag him up towards himself.

Declan wrapped one huge arm around Michaels waist and bodily pulled him out of the water and on top of himself. Sokanon threw her rope to him then, and making sure he had Michael held securely to him, he let her pull him across the slippery surface to the edge of the lake grateful beyond words that she had thought to come up with a plan to get them off the ice. Now that they were back on dry land he could take in Michaels frozen state. He was icy cold to the touch and deep tremors racked his thin frame. His eyes were half open and he was gasping desperately for breath but he at least seemed to be somewhat conscious

"Sokanon, help me strip him, his bottom half, everything" He ordered as he began to remove the boy's jacket and shirt. He didn't get very far before Michael began to try and fight them, he couldn't do much more than flail his limbs but it was enough to hinder their undressing. He tried to soothe him using one arm to hold him still whilst the other unbuttoned his shirt. He saw him begin slipping then as the fight went out of him so he slapped him lightly and shouted his name. The combination of hypothermia and shock however proved to be too much and after looking briefly mortified when he realised Sokanon was removing his pants his eyes slipped shut as he fell into unconsciousness

"Shit, Michael"

He looked down at Sokanon who was holding the boy's pants and underclothes balled tightly in her hands. He couldn't stand the look she had. She would have appeared emotionless to others but Declan knew from experience that it was fear. It was the same look she'd worn when she'd first heard of Benton's attack, before she knew for certain that her younger sister and nephew were dead.

"Go put up the lean-too" he told her referring to the small A frame tent they carried in case of emergencies. She didn't need to be told twice and took off towards the camp at high speed, glad to have something to be able to do. Now alone Declan pulled the huge fur he wore from around his shoulders and wrapped it around the boys shaking form before he lifted him up into his arms. Moving back too the camp with as much speed as possible he was glad to see Sokanon hard at work on the lean to, he also noted with gratitude the pile of warm furs thrown on top of one of the bedrolls by the fire. Wasting no time Declan lay the shivering young Irishman down onto the bedroll quickly covering him with the furs he'd been left. He threw a few more logs onto the fire before reaching under the furs to try and rub some warmth into Michaels worryingly cold flesh.

He looked up as Sokanon came into view watching as she pulled a boiling pot from the fire.

"Tent's ready I'll help you move the furs, how is he"

"He's still not awake, but judging by how unhappy he was with you undressing him I don't think he was under the water long enough for it to have caused him too much harm." He replied gathering Michael up furs and all and moving him to the small tent. Once inside he lay him down on the bed roll Sokanon had left for their use before he began ripping his own clothes off intending to get under the furs with Michael and using his own body to provide warmth. Halfway through his undressing Sokanon came back in with the covered pot of boiling water. Not pausing his undressing Declan watched as she pulled the lid of before placing the steaming pot on the floor of the tent.

"To warm the tent" She said in response to Declans raised eyebrow. He grunted in what she knew from experience to be gratitude before he stripped off his underclothes, years of working together in the wilderness had made modesty a luxury they could not afford.

"I'll lace the tent, it'll help keep the warmth in. I'll be keeping watch until you say otherwise and if you need anything call me" With that Sokanon disappeared back out it to the cold. He felt a prick of guilt then at the thought of Sokanon freezing outside whilst he slept warm beneath a mound of fur. But the thought of anyone else lying skin to skin, sharing their warmth with Michael caused the more savage part of him to rage at the mere idea. Knowing his more primal side would make it impossible to concentrate on his surroundings if someone else was lying by Michael's side, even his beloved sister in law he pulled back the furs before climbing in beside Michael and pulling the younger man firmly against his chest. Glad to hear Michael mumble and frown at being jostled about he rubbed his hands up and down Michaels sinewy limbs something he furiously reminded himself was for the boys benefit and not so he could freely explore all that gorgeous pale flesh. And by the gods of his mother he could run his hands through those dark ebony locks all day.

Finally flush against the young Irishman Declan drifted of to sleep with the clean fresh scent of Michael's hair soothing his usually raging mind.

…...

Declan awoke suddenly grabbing his knife, a natural sixth sense alerting him to an intruder. He relaxed though upon seeing it was only Sokanon. Before either had a chance to speak Michael moaned before he began to mumble and turn over clearly unhappy to have lost the warmth Declan provided. He rolled over towards Declan and began to nuzzle into his side, something Declan most definitely did not find endearing. Without his permission the fierce trader found his hand drifting into those raven locks as if to assure the boy that yes he was till there. Hearing a muffled laugh Declan looked up and swore that if he did not love her like a sister he'd have done more than grumble at Sokanon's knowing smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Good Night?" She asked with a quirk of her lip. Declan forced himself not to react and instead asked if anything had happened in the night he should know about.

"Nothing, it's eerie, like the forest knows some great evil is coming" Declan nodded in agreement, he'd felt it too the quiet dread before a battle. He did not know exactly what was coming but he knew somehow that he and Benton were to have a violent confrontation and sooner rather than later if his dreams were anything to go by.

"Christ can't a man get some sleep around here" Both warriors were jolted out of their reverie at the young Irishmen's awakening.

"Michael how do you feel? Are you well lad" Declan asked his attention now firmly fixed on the boy.

He started at the question obviously confused. "Of course I'm alright why wouldn't I... By Jaysus why are we naked in a bed together"

Pitying him Sokanon filled him in on the day befores events, desperately trying to remain stoic at Michaels increasingly higher blushes as he desperately tried not to look at Declan who was changing seemingly without a care for his surroundings

"Ah well then in that case, Thank you, both of you, truly for saving me. I owe you my life and swear to repay you if it takes me a lifetime." Michael said earnestly after hearing of his short dip into a frozen lake. The two warriors may have taken the oath more seriously if Michael wasn't clutching the furs covering him up to his chin like a virgin on their wedding night.

"Come out when you have dressed, where this" Sokanon said throwing a thick fur coat at Michael, one much thicker than his current one.

"Your vulnerable to illness, you must stay warm" She replied in response to Michaels questioning look. She turned then to Declan who now dressed and was strapping his weapons on. "I made stew join me when you are ready"

With that she returned to her place by the fire leaving the two alone. Aware that he had probably caused no small amount of bother Michael bit his lower lip nervously.

"I'm sorry I should have listened to Sokanon. I..."

"Do not disobey orders again, if your told to do something it's for a reason do you understand"

Michael swallowed at the elders fierce tone before nodding quickly. Declan let out a heavy sigh at the dejected look on the boys face.

"You are young and still learning, these things happen. As long as you learn from them that is all that matters" He said telling himself it was for the benefit of Michael's training and not because seeing Michael sad caused an uncomfortable knot in his gut.

"Join us when you are dressed you need to eat" Declan said satisfied at the bright smile that had returned to his young friends face.

Stepping out into the brisk wilderness he paused for a moment. He knew that he would soon have to confront the coming war, but for now he was happy to sit and enjoy the company of his friends and a good meal.

...

If anyone would like to see this continued please let me know :) I'd like to write some future chapters about Declan and Benton's upcoming fight and would gladly welcome any ideas.


End file.
